A need exists for a process to treat metals and similar materials of manufacture in order to increase their structural characteristics. For example, in the manufacture of tools and tool components, machinery, engine parts, wear surfaces and like articles from various steels and materials that are used for high wear applications, the common practice is to subject the steel to one or more thermal process treatments, either before or after formation of the steel carbide, so as to modify the properties of at least the exterior of the components. These treatments provide the articles with a longer wear life and the like.
A number of thermal type processes are known in the metallurgical arts to enhance the properties of manufacturing materials, such as steels and the like. One widely used class of such metallurgical processes generally known as quenching typically involves forming an article of the desired metal containing material and then rapidly lowering the temperature of the article followed by a return of the article to ambient temperature. The problem with the current processes is that they are usually uncontrolled and result in over-stressing the material and even fracturing the material rendering it useless.
A further enhancement process for manufacturing materials, such as steel, is in the formation of a nitride containing layer on the surface of an article of the metal containing material that case hardens the material by forming nitrides such as metal nitrides at or near the surface of an article. The formed nitride surface layer may include extremely hard compounds containing nitrides such as CrN, Fe2N, Fe3N and Fe4N. The formed nitride layer tends to create compressive stresses that improve the properties of the metal containing material, but can also lead to distortions in the article being treated.
Current cryogenic processing is detrimental to the toughness of carbides due to the delicate carbide material being brittle.
A need has long existed for carbide based drilling equipment that is stronger, less brittle and tougher than known materials. A process has long been needed to provide improved drilling, mining and subsea working equipment.